Take You With Me
by Rukiyo
Summary: Strange things had been happening to you recently. You do not know how much more of this you can take. Char deaths, etc... Ghost!Tsuna x MALE-READER-INSERT


I was in the mood for writing a short oneshot for a Male-Reader-Insert. I was going to make a rated M one... one with Male!Tsuna and one with Fem!Tsuna... but have not gotten to that yet. I'm sitting in a dark dark room with only my laptop as a light source, so this is something eerie and creepy that came to my mind. Haha. I think this story is pretty messed... so if you know my writing style, you know what to look out for rofl.

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

As fast as he appeared, he was gone in a blink of an eye. You furrowed your brows. Had you been hallucinating or had there really been some sort of… brown haired boy in your room? Shaking your head and staring up at your ceiling you fell back onto your bed and laid your head on your pillow. Letting out a groan you closed your eyes and went back to sleep. It was 4am and you had school in 3 hours. However, before you drifted off, you swore you felt eyes staring at you… Damn it, you really needed sleep.

Xxx

Your day was as normal as it could be. You greeted you friends in the morning, went to your class, had lunch with your friends, went back to class and walked home with your friends. What was that strange feeling of eyes boring into you? When you were halfway home you glanced around. You and your friends had already split up at the intersection, leaving you to walk the other half of the way home by yourself. It did not help that you stayed back until it was starting to get dark. When you looked around, you saw no one and heard nothing except for the wind blowing. You furrowed your brows and continued walking.

When you felt the wind abruptly stop and you felt incredibly cold did you glance around in panic to see no one there. You whispered to yourself, telling yourself it was just your imagination because of the lack of sleep you have been getting. Yeah. That was it. You reached into your bag and pulled out your water bottle only for one page your homework to go flying off into the reappearing wind. You blinked and then noticed what had just happened and started running after it.

You yelped and tripped on a tree trunk as you ran into a forest and fell flat on your face. You grimaced and spat out dirt. Your paper must be miles away now or stuck in a tree. You looked down at yourself and saw your uniform was covered in dirt. Groaning, you tried dusting yourself to the best of your ability before realized you had left your bag on the street. Cursing to yourself you ran back to the street, hoping that no one stole anything.

By the time you reached the street you froze. Your bag was lying innocently, neatly on the sidewalk with your homework sitting right under it. The bag acted as a paperweight to keep it from flying off. You gulped and grimaced as you tasted dirt. You muttered to yourself that you needed to remember to brush your teeth with twice as much toothpaste than usual. You then reached down to pick up your belongings until you paused. You felt eyes staring at you again. You stood up and looked around. No one. Still…

"Thank you…," you murmured before picking up your things and heading home. While walking up the street you failed to notice the translucent figure standing in the middle of the street with a small smile.

Xxx

You were seated at your desk with your lamp on while studying for a quiz you had coming up. You could hear your mother washing some dishes downstairs and then you heard a car pull up in the driveway. You glanced at the headlights that seemed to glow enough to reach the second floor through the window blinds. You then heard the front door open and a plate smashing to the ground. You sat up immediately and looked out the window. Your father was home. You grimaced and rushed out of your room.

Your mother was being pinned and beaten by your father. You shout and grab him and you receive a blow to the face. He gritted your teeth and heard your mother scream. You get up and grab him again and he elbows you in the face and shoves you to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK SON," he screams at you. You could smell the odour of alcohol off of him . "DON'T INTERFEAR WID DA FUCKIN SLUT MOTHER YOU GOT DER!"

The slurs in his speech as he insults and cusses at your mother made you snap. Before he could punch you or your mother again, you grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. You told your mother to call the cops and she immediately rushed to the house phone as you struggled to hold your father down. He flung you off of him and started to punch you in the gut and face. You scream out in pain and you swore you heard your ribs and arm break, maybe your leg as well.

A barrage of attacks were throw at you until the police arrived and your father was ripped off of you and slammed into the wall and handcuffed. The police took him away and you were immediately rushed to the hospital and your mother was taken in for some care as well. Even though you were hurting all over, your body was feeling swollen and burning from the beating, you felt the slight tinge of a cold feeling before you were screaming in complete pain that the doctors had to tranquillize you.

As you were rushed into the ambulance, cold eyes stared at the culprit as he was shoved into the back of a police car before the figure disappeared.

Xxx

You woke up in the hospital as the doctor filled you in on your current condition. You had a black eye, busted lip, a concussion, broken ribs and broken arm. Some other things were mentioned but those were the main one. The doctor had hesitated for a minute before telling you and important piece of information.

"You father is dead," the doctor had said. Your eyes widened. "No one knows what happened. He started screaming in his cell about how there was someone in his cell. People though he was just hallucinating from the alcohol… he was found dead later. We're not sure how he died though…"

You felt the room turn cold as you shivered despite the warm room and blanket. The doctor left the room, not feeling the coldness as you sat there in shock. You leaned back against the slightly levitated hospital bed before murmuring to yourself. You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, you needed more rest. After you passed out, a pair of brown eyes gazed at you before a translucent hand was rested upon your cheek as you unconsciously shivered at the sudden chilliness. A smile was on the brunette's face before he mouthed something.

_My love…_

Xxx

Going back to school was tough. Everyone had given you strange looks and your friends acted as if they did not know you. You simply brushed it off and went back to your somewhat usual routine. However, you wondered what in the world had happened to you in these past few weeks… Some bullies had picked on you while you were thinking though. You lost most of your money as you decided it was better to just give them the money than suffer another beating while still injured. You let out a sigh as you walked home as you saw them picking on some other kid.

When you entered your house, it was empty. Your mother had gone to rehab and your relatives were nice enough to send money to pay for rent and food. You let out a sigh and headed upstairs and to your room. Your bag dropped onto the ground as you saw what was on your desktop. Your money. Not a penny more or less. You looked around your room as you hesitantly swallowed. It was empty, but you did not believe so. Your phone vibrated. You looked and saw a text message from one of your ex-friends telling you that one of the bullies committed suicide, one was stabbed by a victim that was being bullied and the other disappeared. This was becoming far too creepy for your liking as you collapsed onto your knees and began to tremble.

"What's going on…?" You whispered to yourself. "Why is this all happening?"

You suddenly felt cold again. Swallowing you opened your mouth to speak. "You're there… aren't you?" You voice was shaking. The cold feeling got stronger as you wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to warm up. "Who… are you?"

"[Name]," A broken voice called. You froze. You looked up to see a boy dressed in a suit and a black exquisite cape. He had brown hair and brown eyes as he smiled at you. He was translucent. You bit back a scream and stared at him with wide eyes. Why did he seem so familiar? "[Name]-kun…"

You swallowed and then glanced at the picture frame sitting on your table. Alarms went off in your head. "Tsuna…." You could barely whisper. The boy seemed delighted and crouched down in front of you. His eyes suddenly turned half lidded and a flame appeared on his forehead as he touched your forehead and his. You were frozen in shock and you were slightly surprised of how warm the flame felt.

"I'm glad you remember me, [Name]-kun," he whispered as he kissed your nose. "I missed you…"

"T-Tsuna… weren't you…?"

"Yes, I'm dead," he replied as he lifted his head. His hands, his gloved hands that were lit with the same flame that was on his forehead were used to lift your face up. You were sitting flat on your butt while he was kneeling. He lifted your head and placed soft kisses on your lips and cheeks. "[Name]-kun… I've missed you so much, my love."

You chocked. You had never heard that in so many years… "Tsuna…. You did all of this?"

"Yes," he breathed as he kissed you fully on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at your flustered appearance. "It was me…"

"Why…?" You asked. Tears were falling from your eyes and he seemed alarmed. He rushed to wipe them away but they never stopped. "Why did you do it?"

"People were hurting you, my love," Tsuna replied simply. "Plus, it made my wish easier to come true."

"Your wish?" You asked as you trembled as Tsuna licked at your tears.

"To take you with me."

That day, your body was found at 5pm in your closet. You had hung yourself.


End file.
